Song of Silence
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: Blackstar s family is on vacation at the ocean where they can swim, eat and do combat training what could be more fun? Of course one member of there family is preoccupied with a depressing part of there life. Can Blackstar cheer up his child?


**Ok my first Soul Eater story and i believe my first One-Shot woohoo! So this is Blackstar and Tsubaki with my Oc`s. It`s kind of fluffy and i hope heart warming i might or might not be using these characters in a future Soul Eater story so just wait and find out. **

A man let out a small grunt as he set the large amount of items he had been holding setting them down. It was a long journey but well worth it. It was a private beach that only his wife and her family knew of. It had crystal clear water and pure white sand decorated with pink and white seashells that hardly have any breaks. The sand was soft to the feet not that any of the children minded if there were a few sharp rocks.

The man was known as Blackstar he used to be a lone survivor of a clan known as Starclan. The signature star on his right shoulder symbolized it but through it was a cut of a sword, of a painful, but successful, memory of the past. He moarned silently every time he thought of it but right now was not one of those times. "Ok my God`s and Goddesses this ocean might be small for you but we need to accept the mortals way!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Three of his children and there mother screamed holding there fists up in the air.

His oldest and first born girl Datura was much like her father in personality she had her mothers features but her body type had a small chest to it so far. But her mother always said that her curves would grow of course the girl would respond that if she got any bigger that the would wouldn`t fit her. Her eyes were like her mothers a navy blue but instead of gentleness they were full of adventure and ambition. Her hair was the same shade as her fathers. It was in two pigtails that reached her waist that gently moved in the air. She wore a blue swim suit top with no straps it was darkblue and ruffled wrapping around the girls chest with tiny white stars decorating it. Her bottoms were the same but they were more like a skirt and the stars were bigger and easier to notice. On her right shoulder was the same mark her father bore but it held no scar too it. She was 12 and was attending Shibushin in the fall.

The second oldest and first born boy Hoshiki (Or Hoshi) had tanned features like his father but instead of muscle he was skinny and he was short for his age unlike his older sister who towered over him even though that she was only 2 years older she looked to be fourteen while he looked 7 when in truth the boy was 10. He had black hair spiked like his father only a little shorter and didn`t have a particular shape. His eyes were also the same shade of green as his father. Though they held gentleness and shyness his shout was the second quietest of the group. He wore green swimming trunks that had a white star on the right side. On his right shoulder was a black star tattoo the same as his fathers and his sisters and his little brothers.

The youngest Taiyo who was the second loudest shouter was in his mothers arm. He was almost an exact copy of Blackstar even though he was 1 years old there was a good amount of evidence that he was younger copy of his father. His skin though not completely tanned was a close shade to his fathers as well as the blue tough ontop of his head but instead of maintaining spikes it seemed it would only remain flat like his mothers. His eyes were a couple of shades darker then his father but his eyes held a similar shape as well as his nose and lips. It was hard to say if his facial features would wind up the same with all the baby fat. He wore red swimming trunks and blue floaties. Though truthfully the infant didn`t need them as he had learned to swim at a young age like all of his siblings. His yes was more like a shriek but it had the enthusiasm of his other siblings.

Blackstar looked at his wife Tsubaki who was smiling with her right fist in the air. It seemed to be a family tradition which everyone else found ridiculous but she didn`t mind she found it cute. Her black hair was held up in a bun but still cascades of hair went to her shoulders. Her skin was an Asian tone like her daughters. Her eyes were a navy blue and her body was quite curvy. She wore a black bikini top and bottom with a black and white flower wrap. She used one arm to hold the infant in her arms. "Ok now go!" Blackstar said.

Tsubaki put Taiyo down who toddled after his siblings who were already darting to the beach. His mother remaining close of course Blackstar didn`t forget about his last child who was currently seated on his shoulders. "You want down my goddess?" He asked looking up at his youngest girl and second youngest child Melantha. She held the same beauty as her mother. Her skin was Asian and her hair was black as silk her eyes were a few shades brighter then the navy color her mother had. She wore a purple one piece swimsuit with a white star on the front. She had her right tiny fist in the air on her right shoulder was the mark of a star. She shook her head tightening her grip on her fathers head.

"Look`s like she want`s to play with you" Tsubaki noted starting to unpack there supplies.

"Well then my little goddess hold on tight!" He said and ran towards the ocean he felt her kicking her legs in excitement as he ran into the water until it was up to his chest and he grinned knowing that Melantha could swim very well. "Hmm Mel (Her nickname) you`re getting a little heavy aren`t you?" He asked looking up at her.

She pouted her cheeks in protest crossing her arms perfect. He then grabbed his daughters sides. "Let`s see how well your training goes and prove me wrong" I said and threw her. The first time anyone else besides Tsubaki saw this he was slapped or yelled at until they watched the child themselves. Melantha at first looked surprised but a smile was on her face as she flipped in the air gracefully holding her arms back as she tucked her legs together as she landed in the water. Blackstar squinted wondering if he threw her to far. Of course he saw a dark shape coming to the water but pretended not to see it. He allowed himself to fall over as little hands pushed his sides. She of course was stronger then most 5 year olds but not enough to knock him over unwillingly.

Mel came up taking in a breath with a successful smile on her lips looking at the water were her father came up. "Look`s like you got your dad!" Tsubaki called out. She was in the water with Taiyo who was swimming around her in circles giggling like a maniac.

Mel gave her mother a thumbs up closing her eyes and showing her teeth her grin looking like her fathers. Blackstar came up and grabbed Mel by the sides and shouted to his two older children. "Postion Rabbit!" He shouted. He gave his children tough but fair training and they had different fighting positions that they had named themselves. (That one was named by a 4 year old Datura) The children of course loved this as it was a chance to train themselves for an enemy attack. Datura swiftly got into a crouch and Hoshi ran forward springing one foot onto Datura`s back and leaping forward with a flip kick. Blackstar of course threw Mel forward so she flipped over Hoshi the same moment. Hoshi`s kick landed on Blackstars arm and Mel landed on her sisters back though she lost her balance and fell into the water but came up a moment later.

"Blackstar this is a vacation" Tsubaki scolded.

"Mom" Datura and Hoshi whined.

"We`re having fun" Blackstar said.

"It looks like training too me" Tsubaki responded.

"Can`t it be both?" Hoshi asked.

Tsubaki sighed "You all will be the death of me" She said before smiling. "How about some lunch? Then you guys can play in the sand for an hour" She said since the last time her husband didn`t listen to the wait an hour after you eat rule he was stuck in the ocean howling all the children learned that day.

"Aww but your goddess isn`t done yet" Datura said.

"Now young lady" Tsubaki said giving her a look.

They all knew not to ignore there mother/wife and started heading back when they arrived they sat on a blanket towels wrapped around there heads and shoulders eating the Bento Tsubaki made. Tsubaki wiped of Taiyo`s face of the crumbs of his cut up sandwich. "Can we stay here until night time?" Hoshi asked.

"Well...the cabin isn`t too far away" Tsubaki said in thought.

This of course was a victory in the childrens eyes as they raised there fists into the air. As soon as Datura and Hoshi finished they rushed off to practice there combat moves in the sand much to Tsubaki`s dismay. Hoshi was now taking a nap on the blanket along with Melantha who had her head on her fathers lap as she slept. Both of the parents smiled at eachother before watching there children either fight or sleep.

...

It was now night time the family sat around the fire roasting marshmellows as the children attempted to tell ghost stories. It was Blackstars turn and it was a story the children were never afraid of but loved to hear. "Then the kinshin`s black blood surrounded the moon your aunts uncles mother and i had no idea what to do about the people trapped inside we needed to defeat the kinshin and get your great uncles and aunts out of there so what we did was..." Blackstar never noticed his youngest daughter wasn`t paying attention as her gaze was to the sea. Her mother did when the story ended.

"Hey Datura would you sing i can`t get Hoshi to fall asleep" Tsubaki said motioning to the squirming boy.

"Of course your goddess will!" Datura said. Then she stood up on a log and cleared her throat and started singing. "_Heart beats fast Colors and promises how to be brave..." _Mel`s attention turned to her older sister singing it always cheered her up. Her sister was a beautiful singer despite her wild personality her singing sounded like when angels sang. It was a rare thing that she only showed her family and made them swear to keep a secret and that they did. Taiyo soon fell asleep as Datura sang the last lyrics "_I have loved you for a thousand years and ill love you for a thousand more..." _

"Ok guys Taiyo`s not the only one that needs to go to bed"

"Aww mom!" Both the older children whined.

"No butts we have a long walk back to the town then to your grandmothers house and i don`t want either of you two falling asleep while eating dinner like last time" Tsubaki said looking at them both of them blushing and looking away.

They headed inside it had two rooms. Tsubaki and Blackstar shared one with Hoshi and Melantha. Datura and Hoshi shared a curtained off room. Soon everyone was asleep except for two souls one who was waiting for everyone to fall asleep so she could sneak out the other one waiting for her to sneak out. Melantha opened her eyes glancing around the room before climbing down from her bed wearing a purple nightgown that almost touched the floor. Her black hair that was straight during the day slowly becoming tangled and spiky thanks to her fathers genetics. She tiptoed silently to the open window and climbed out of it.

Blackstar opened his eyes and waited a few moments before following. Despite what most people think he was quite good at telling when his children were up to something. Out of all the family besides him Mel had the best 5 senses so he had to be ALOT more careful when following after her. Luckily he wasn`t spotted as his daughter walked through the small jungle and to the beach climbing onto a rock looking at her invisible audience and opened her mouth. No words came out as her lips formed her eyes were closed her arms crossed over her chest. Blackstar knew she wouldn`t notice him as he walked forward and plopped down.

He closed his eyes he couldn`t see souls but he certainly could hear his children. The voice that would be Mel`s would have been beautiful. The sound of her soul strong and sweet and louder then any voice could make. He opened his eyes when the song was close to the end seeing tears run down the girls eyes. She mourned for the lost voice she wanted but never had and he knew it. But when she was done he clapped his hands together with a grin. She looked startled at her father wiping tears from her eyes. He opened his arms and she only hesitated slightly before leaping into them hiding her face in her fathers chest. "Beautiful a voice of an angel that only gods have the worth to listen to" Blackstar whispered. The little girl looked up at her father looking confused. "A fantastic performance from my goddess" Blackstar said standing up holding her starting to head back.

His goddess may be unable to show the entire world the sound of her voice but he knew that it was a voice that the whole world would love and accept.

**If you haven`t figured it out yet Melantha`s mute, i thought it would be sad and cute that the loudest member of the group`s daughter would never be able to be as loud as her father to the outside world. All the Oc`s belong to me by the way Datura`s a deadly plant, Hoshi mean`s star, Melantha means Black flower and Taiyo means sun which is a star. It`s kind of obvious what the names are meant for. By the way the song Datura sang does not belong to me it is just the first and last lyrics of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Please Review or Favorite both make me very happy. Of course if your reading this you read the story. Now i`ll stop wasting your lives! **


End file.
